


I can't title

by TheLennyBean



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBean/pseuds/TheLennyBean
Summary: Klaus gets hurt, Vi and Sun talk





	I can't title

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. Lemony Snicket does.

She couldn’t really process anything right then.

Fucking police.

She grabbed Sunny and made a dignified and fast retreat to the bathroom, which had a lock, thank god.

She set Sunny down on the counter, then sat herself on the floor with her chin on her knees.

They had survived the mountains, the burned down headquarters, and fled across the country in search of answers about their parents. They were staying at a local hotel when count Olaf had found them again.

She hated the sound of police sirens.

She had hated the shwoosh of the metal ball, too.

“This can be a learning experience.” She mused out loud.

“gawah,” sunny informed her. (you're in shock, Vi.)

“Nno! See, what have we learned from this?”

“juguey baah,” (large metal balls are dangerous,)

“police fucking suck. My brother just got fatally hurt and they’re asking me questions instead of answering mine. Fuck you people!” she flipped off the door. 

Sunny sighed. “Vaaah…” (Vi…)

There was a long silence. 

“Think he’ll be okay?” Violet asked, in a very small voice. 

“Aaah,” (yeah. I do.)

“Thanks, Sun.” Violet sighed.

“Toogoi, zawah” Sunny stated matter of factly. (The police can’t tell us what to do. They’ll take us to him soon, anyway. They’re just doing they’re job, though.)

“I know.” Violet looked up. “I just… I can’t lose him. You guys are my life.”

“Aw.”

“It’s true. I literally don’t have a life without you guys.” They waited in silence for a bit. 

Sunny started laughing. Violet looked up, confused. Then she started laughing, too. 

“We- literally- h-have no- life,” Violet choked out, laughing hysterically. 

“Maowaao” Sunny babbled, breathless. (What the hell did Mr. Poe get us in to?)

They sighed, they’re giggles slowly subsiding. 

“All right. Let’s go out and deal with the world.” vIolet said, getting up and wiping her eyes. 

“Haayiyoh” sunny grinned. (Awsome. My favorite thing to do. Deal with the world.)

Violet laughed, picked up Sunny, and stepped back into this messed up world of theirs.


End file.
